Avatar: The Legend of Eliyorah
by WalleyKins66
Summary: Almost two hundred years had passed since Avatar Aang, from the Southern Air Temples, defeated Fire Lord Ozai and restored balance to the world. With the passing of Avatar Korra and Avatar Hiroshi, a new Avatar is born in a society where bending is looked down upon, and the Avatar is wanted dead by many. Warning: Spin-off, OC's, MANY refs to AtLA and LoK.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hello guys. Welcome to the Legend of Eliyorah. Please note that this is a fanfiction spin-off from Avatar: The Last Airbender, and Avatar: The Legend of Korra. It is in no way associated with Mike or Bryan, and does not reflect any type of future series produced by Nickelodeon. Warning: Avatar World, OC's, MANY references to AtLA and LoK. Enjoy! **

* * *

Air. Water. Earth. Fire. Almost two hundred years had passed since Avatar Aang, from the Southern Air Temples, defeated Fire Lord Ozai and restored balance to the world. With the reincarnation cycle, Avatar Korra then proved herself worthy by keeping peace in the industrialized Republic City, followed by Avatar Hiroshi of the Earth Kingdom. The Avatar is known to maintain peace and equilibrium between the four nations. As time passed, and new technologies began to develop, the art of bending had grown scarce and began to be looked down upon. Many families were pushed into hiding any benders, for the general public grew to believe any type of bending hindered progress in society. Even though many viewed bending as taboo, the reincarnation of the Avatar was inevitable. Sixteen years had gone by since the murder of Avatar Hiroshi, and the identity of the new Avatar remains a mystery. All that can be assumed is that the new Avatar will be birthed in the Fire Nation, and while many will want him or her dead, the Avatar will renew hope to all of the benders of the world.


	2. Chapter 1: The Escape

"Eliyorah!"

"Oh shit!"

Eliyorah Fugon scrambled to roll up and collect the bundles of scrolls spread about her perimeter. At sixteen years old, the rebellious teenager secretly practiced firebending in the outskirts of her town, hidden from her over-protective family. Apparently she did a horrid job today with her secrecy. Placing the scrolls in her bag, the blue-eyed teen glanced over her shoulder to assure herself that her father was not nearby. Check. Eliyorah proceeded to slip on her shoes (which she ALWAYS removed during bending practices, mind you), and began running down the hill.

"Eliyorah!" her father called out once more.

"Sorry, old man," she muttered to herself, smirking. She was off the hook for now. Having the benefit of the doubt, she was innocent until proven guilty, and with her parents, that was a free pass to do basically whatever she wished. The firebender kept a steady pace, her father's cries become more mute with more distance placed between the two. Never going so far from her home, Eliyorah decided to enjoy the scenery that her homeland had to offer. The soil was rich and dark, the trees luscious, the skies blue. Sweat dripped down the girl's forehead as she continued her jog towards the unknown.

The hours seemed to have passed rapidly, the sun rising and beating its heat down over all the surroundings. Eliyorah didn't feel tired, yet her legs begged for her to stop. She slowed her pace to a complete halt, suddenly realizing just how exhausted she actually was. The teen tossed her bag on the floor, and attempted to catch her breath. She was now sticky with sweat and panting. Lifting her right hand to her head, she looked up at the sky. The heat would only intensify, or at least that's what she figured. The girl dropped on her bottom, and began to look through the bag for any sort of water. With the heat as it was, she would become dehydrated within a couple more hours. No drinks, no food. Well damn it all. Her stomach growled, and she had no idea where she was.

"At least no animals are trying to kill me," she said, searching for some sort of shade to rest under. All she would need was a short nap, then she would return home and conspire some excuse as to why she had gone missing the entire day. Dragging the navy blue bag across the dirt, Eliyorah discovered a lovely abundance of shade under a chestnut tree. _Perfect,_ she thought to herself. The firebender rested her back on the bark of the tree, and her eyes fluttered shut. The coolness of the shade comforted and soothed the girl from any sunburn she might have acquired from being out in the sun. Her white skin was delicate, and a sign of upper-class in the Fire Nation. It was only bothersome, for she could easily burn whenever she had a mishap with fire. She had no master to teach her, and no opponents to test her skills against.

Eliyorah's nap was interrupted by a rustling in the bushes not to far from her left. The girl opened one eye to check, assuring herself that it was simply her imagination. Her eyes closed once more, as she quietly laughed to herself over her imagination. The rustling resumed, louder than before. Eliyorah sat up straight, and reached for her bag. She scanned the forest and the path where she had come from.

"Hello?" she called out. She held her breath, furrowing her brows. Eliyorah knew she would have to be prepared to fight, and by all the spirits, she damn would! The teen stood and assumed a fighting stance. The rustling continued while Eliyorah bit the inside of her cheek. _No fear, show no fear, _she thought repeatedly. Her line of sight remained focused on the bush. A small turtle-duck emerged, waddling awkwardly towards Eliyorah. The girl eased on her stance.

"Awh.. Oh no, little guy. You're pretty far from home," she said, her facial expression lightening up. She bent down and extended her left arm towards the animal. "C'mon," she said, "I won't hurt you." Eliyorah smiled until the rustling in the bushed resumed unexpectedly, a loud growl coming from it's direction. Before she realized what had happened, the turle-duck had been captured in the ravenous monster's mouth, which was now eying Eliyorah as its next meal. The teenager's eyes widened, as she scrambled back to her feet, clutched her prized bag, and began to run the opposite direction where she had come from. Her mind was slightly scarred from witnessing the murder of an innocent turtle-duck, yet she ran from the hideous beast which was trailing behind her. Eliyorah had never seen such a beast in her life, black fur, its claws and teeth point-sharp, dripping fresh blood. The girl dashed down the dirt path, pumping her arms and legs rapidly to get to safety. She heard an incredibly audible roar, and began to go faster.

She was losing her breath, the pains on her sides began to disperse to the rest of her body. She was fatigued, she couldn't keep this pace up, yet she dared not look back. Her blue eyes scanned the scenery, stopping at the first sign of civilization. A thin sliver of smoke traced up against the sky had to signal some sort o f living area. Eliyorah continued to run up the hill, her fear turning to relief as she saw the very familiar and traditional maroon roofs of the Fire Nation. A small town laid ahead, a perfect cover place for her. She stopped once she reached the top of the hill, looking behind her. The monster was gone. She attempted to catch her breath, struggling down the hill. The sun was not as high as before, she noted. Well crap. There was no way she would be getting home in time now.

She continued to stagger towards the town, drenched in sweat, her throat burning, begging for some sort of cool liquid. She had never been on her own before, much less so far away from her home. It was moments like this when she wished Shiwei were here with her. Shiwei was Eliyorah's beloved tigerdillo. He was rapid with transportation, she knew Shiwei could easily get her back home in a matter of an hour or two. The sun seemed to be making its descend, and Eliyorah would be in a heap of trouble once she returned. As she got closer to the village, the scents and sounds began to surround her. The townsfolk's accents reflected that of a lower class, while the food smelled meaty and worth dying for. Her stomach growled, and Eliyorah realized she hadn't eating anything all day. She was famished. The blue-eyed brunette looked around, her blue sack slung over her right shoulder, looking in every direction for somewhere to eat.

The young firebender walked past various shops, bakeries, and delis. Her mouth watered at the sight of all the delicious edibles, but she had no money to spare. Her stomach continued to make noises with every step she took. Eliyorah glared down at her abdominal area as if her fiery glare would make the sounds disintegrate. By chance, she stopped in front of a small tea shop, or so it seemed. There would definitely have to be some pastries in there, and if not, well, she didn't want to think over it. Her spirits rose as she entered the small shop, the wooden floors quietly creaking. There were various tables spread about, none of them occupied. The teenager shrugged, and made her way deeper into the room.

Standing by an ebony counter was a tall, dark-haired boy with thick curls covering his head. His skin was considerably darker than Eliyorah's, with thick brows that remained in a furrowed position, above his brown eyes and thick eyelashes. The boy held a beige cloth and wiped the surface in a counter-clockwise motion with one hand, his other holding his resting chin. It took a matter of a few minutes before he noted the pale girl's presence. His eyes widened when he noticed her, and quickly straightened up.

"Oh, uh.. sorry, miss. Can I help you?" he asked, dropping the cloth on the floor. Eliyorah did not take her eyes off of the mysterious boy. He gave off this vibe that he was no good, yet she felt compelled to go closer.

"Yeah, yeah," she began, shaking her head, looking inside her bag. There certainly were no coins to pay for any meal. "I was wondering if you guys had a room to spare, or some tea. I'm.. kind of lost," she said, shrugging. When the boy gave her no reply, the firebender raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip. "Hey! I'm talking to you. At least show some manners, jerk," she hissed. The tall boy huffed, and turned his back towards Eliyorah.

"We are not an inn, but I have some jasmine tea if you're willing to join me," he muttered, picking up a pot and two small, ember cups. The girl's eyes widened, questioning his motives. "Relax, I'm not trying to hit on you or anything. It's my break time and it's been a while since we've gotten any customers," he said, walking around the counter towards the square table in the rear of the tea shop. "My name is Rekez, by the way. And yours?" he asked, placing the small cups on the table, sitting on the floor. He motioned for Eliyorah to join him, which she did, hesitantly.

"Eliyorah Fugon," she briefly stated, avoiding eye contact with the boy in front of her.

"Last name, eh? You must not be from around here then," he chuckled, picking up the round tea pot. He placed one hand on the bottom and the other to support the ceramic piece. Eliyorah shrugged, and leaned towards the small table, close to the ground. She didn't feel the need to give this boy any information over her personal life. She glared at the thick-browed boy, as he closed his eyes. She noted that he had become completely quiet. _Interesting,_ she thought. A small, almost unnoticeable trail of steam began to come from the pot. The temperature of the tea was increasing, it was boiling! Eliyorah's eyes widened, as she placed her two palms on the table leaning in.

"Whoa! How are you doing that?" she asked, her blue eyes wide with curiosity. Rekez opened one eye, slowly processing his mistake.

"Oh, fuck. No, no! That wasn't me!" he attempted to cover, placing the tea pot down on the table, standing.

"Yes, it was! I just saw you!" Eliyorah insisted. Rekez ran towards the tea shop door, closing it shut. The sun was already setting. Rekez locked the door, and glanced over his shoulder, glaring at Eliyorah. His poor planning could have put his entire family in jeapordy.

"You cannot tell anybody, or else my family will be in grave danger..." he began. The pale girl grinned, and jumped up, with a wide grin on her face.

"You're a firebender!" she exclaimed. Rekez's face displayed an expression of pure shock. He rushed over to Eliyorah, placing his hand over her mouth.

"Not so loud! People will hear you!" he hissed. The blue-eyed girl rolled her eyes, biting down on the boy's hand. Rekez screamed in pain, pulling his hand back. "What was that for?" he shouted, covering the bite mark with his other hand. There was something peculiar about this Eliyorah girl.

"No, no. I'm a firebender too, see?" she said enthusiastically, snapping her fingers. A small flame appeared, almost floating above her thumb. Rekez's posture dropped, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. The blue-eyed girl was no enemy. She was a bender. She was one of them. "I don't know much of the art, I'm sort of self-taugh. But damn, am I good or what?" she boasted, grinning. Rekez rolled his eyes, walking towards Eliyorah.

"My family consists of all firebenders. My great-grandfather worked alongside a grand Fire Lord. Not to brag or anything, but I consider myself a pretty amazing teacher," he began, smirking. Eliyorah pouter her lower lip slightly, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, whatever. You're so grand and mighty. Since we have oh so gracefully bonded over our bending, would you mind letting me spend the night here or something?" she asked. Rekez sighed, walking towards the back door. He creaked it slightly open.

"As long as you don't disrupt the peace, I don't see why not."

"Thank you, servant."

"Egh..."


End file.
